Subject 295
by Vanilla Sushi
Summary: A prequel to the Valve game Portal


"She needs to be tested on more, she is still not ready." said a muffled voice of a scientist. She. No name. But she Is a lab rat. Subject 295 nothing special, but according to the doctors and scientists she _is_ special. She grows tired of these tests that they perform upon her, she grows old of the words she hears a million times a day, "This will only hurt a bit." or "Hold still." but no they don't stop testing on her. Who is _they_? They're the scientists, psychologist doctors and professors that work for Aperture Science Laboratories a company that performs dangerous but important science experiments, soon to possibly be the most successful company in the industries. But 295 has discovered what the scientists are planning, they plan to find a way to create an almighty, invincible super soldier and to possibly start World War III. She also knows that she is the first person ever to live through the first stages of testing many others before her would come out dead or completely insane. And so with this knowledge that she holds that the scientists don't know of . For now she stays here in silent to endure one last test before…before…What am I going to do? she thought to herself. She hasn't quite figured that out yet but like how everything happens she will just zone out almost to be unconscious and let the natural instincts of her body take over almost like a marionette. She was in a wavering state of awake and dreaming. The scientists came back and looked like they came to an agreement. One of the two scientists approached the medical bed she lays on and reaches over her body to grab the binds. She couldn't see the other scientist behind this one. She hardly squirmed and made it easy for the scientists to work like always but this was going to end. And at this very moment for the longest time she could ever remember this was the first time she has ever _felt _emotion. She feels like she wanted this over with and she also feels a little violent. Once the scientist leaning over her body strapped her body in place he got away and the other scientist came over . Then did she notice what was in his hand. A needle as long as her forearm containing a luminescent purple fluid in it. As the scientist approached 295 a new emotion creeped up on her mind. She knew the name of this emotion. Fear. And at that very moment the scientist with the needle leaned over her body. But before the scientist could do anything the other scientist that was strapping her to the medical table came over with a marker and lifted up her hospital gown just a couple inches above her bellybutton and marked an X. The scientist with the marker disappeared and the scientist with the needle then descended right in the center of the X jabbing underneath her skin. The pain was torturing she began to spas out but couldn't move. The scientists began injecting the purple fluid inside her, and once it was in it felt like it was burning a hole through her insides. The pain was so great she fell unconscious. And in her unconscious state she could feel every part of her body moving and throbbing, pulsating with a purple tint.

When she finally awoke she found herself in a giant glass tube filled with a unidentifiable liquid. Just floating there nude and connected to a whole bunch of smaller tubes and wires. She saw doctors and scientists surrounding the tube staring at her while others were looking at the readings and charts on computers. They were all talking but she couldn't hear them. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was in pain. Excruciating pain. She looked down at her stomach and it was glowing a bright purple. She felt something inside her. Moving around. She looked back up and saw all the doctor's eyes widen and big as she followed the direction of there eyes to her abdomen. She wanted to scream out in pain but something was holding her back. The glowing and pain then started to dimension. All the doctors started writing down stuff on their charts and some were still staring at her belly. The pain then came again discharged like a bomb throughout her entire body. The flaring in her body was so vast she again fell comatose. When she awoke 295 could barely even keep her eyelids open, but a strange feeling was going through her body she could feel fluids and drugs beings pumped into her. She opened her eyes even more and found herself in a hospital bed. She looked around and could see IV's connected to each arm one was pumping a bright purple fluid. She sat up only part way and she noted that for once she wasn't strapped down to the bed. 295 looked around the room to observe all around her, I have never been here before she thought to herself. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed glad that she was at least wearing a hospital gown. She couldn't leave now. Not in this condition, and plus she needs to find out what they put inside of her. She pulled the IV's out of both arms and stood up and walked over to the entrance or at the least she hoped it was the exit. She opened the door and so far found no one in sight, she walked out into the hall way and immediately found the operating room. She ran in just before she heard other doors opened and in walked doctors in surgeon uniforms walking into the hall way. She instantly found a hiding place under the surgical table. And just her luck the two doctors walked right into this very room and stood next to the table. They began talking, "What is the High Council thinking about doing to Subject 295?"asked a doctor with a deep voice, "Well they said that since they already have inserted the embryo into her uterus. We have to wait a couple more months for the first child to be developed. That purple fluid is going to give her unbelievable power and strength and with that egg inside her growing the children she will give birth to will absorb that power to make the army. She is the Queen Bee in this entire operation and the most vital resource we have." said a doctor with a younger sounding voice. She had it all wrong the entire time. She isn't the soldier for the revolution she's the birthmother of it. "So we just wait and observe her actions." said the deep voiced doctor, everything was making more sense but she has _strength _and _ powers_? This can't be. Her thoughts were going out of control thinking of so many possibilities that might all turn her up the same way. She lifted up her hospital gown and looked at her stomach it was throbbing. The doctors left the room still talking and hopefully didn't see 295 as she got up from under the table. This thing is inside of me…It's what's going to start a whole world revolution.. she thought. She looked around the room and was in search for a scalpel. Her abdomen unleashed a tremendous wave a surges and pain throughout her whole entire body. She screamed out in pain as her eyes were on the brink of tears. She fell to the ground crawling to a drawer, she got to the drawer and dropped it to the ground as everything contained in the drawer spewed out on the ground. And then, it caught her eye and she started crawling towards it scream in pain with every movement, she grabbed hold of the scalpel and laid on her back. She knew there was only one escape from this place, barely awake she raised the knife pointed at her stomach and said, " Get this thing out of me! I never wanted to start this!" and knife descended right in the center of all her pain and her eyes lay shut for now and all for eternity.

"Quick! Doctor!" said a woman in a white lab coat who has found 295's fresh corpse. More doctors joined her in the room, urgency in their footsteps. Three doctors picked up the still warm corpse and placed it on a surgical bed. "The development only took a few hours. Astonishing." a male doctor with dark hair and a pair of intense side burns said, "It's ready to be delivered, but you must be quick if we want if to survive. Begin the procedure." he continued, the other people in white coats instantly understood the commands and began moving. Within the hour, they manage to cut out and save a baby girl from the womb, and because of its strangeness the intense sideburns doctor, later named Cave Johnson, the owner of Aperture Science Laboratories decided to raise the infant and take it in as his own. He then named her Chell.


End file.
